


Things They Do

by SocNau



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocNau/pseuds/SocNau
Summary: Just some short stories about JionJin and what they do.





	1. Things Jiwon Does

1\. That was the first time that Lee Jaejin, 39 years old, saw his leader, considered as the Korean variety genius, struggling to voice out his thought.

“I think I like you”.

That was what Jaejin heard, after filtering out the “umm” and “errr”, of course.

“I- I… don’t know, hyung…” Jaejin felt awkward and unsure. Of how things would turn out for them if he accepted this confession. It was not like he didn’t love Jiwon nor happy that his unrequited love actually turned out mutual. He was just… scared.

“What would happen if I say I like you too?”

The dark anxious expression of Jiwon softened and he looked relieved. Jiwon spreaded out his palm, his eyes gleamed with confidence.

“Do you believe in me?”

2\. Their first time didn’t go so well. That was why they had been trying it from the back for a few time at first because it was easier that way. Every time, however, Jaejin noticed that there was this one action that Jiwon always did before trying to put it in. It was to leave a soft, gentle kiss on his lower back.

Jaejin didn’t really know what its meaning is, but it made him feel like he was loved and treasured, that Jiwon appreciated the moments they shared with each other, either good or bad.

3\. And so, Jaejin was curious what Jiwon was gonna do if they do it missionary. Where was he gonna kiss this time, Jaejin wondered. Nervously watching every action, every expression of the man in front doing embarrassing things to him, Jaejin could feel his heart burning. He saw Jiwon putting on the condom and held his breath anticipatingly.

Jiwon then lowered his head and gently kissed on Jaejin’s chest, the place where his heart was pounding uncontrollably. After the kiss, Jiwon looked up and smiled. A loving, yet kind of mischievous smile. As if he was implying he knew what Jaejin had been noticing and anticipating.

 _‘Goddammit, Jiwon, you sly’_ , Jaejin hid his blushed face behind his palms, although it didn’t help covering his reddened ears, nor help putting off the fire inside his chest.

4\. It was Jaejin’s birthday today and Jiwon had been oversea since days ago. They even hardly had the time to make a call. He texted, though, saying something like things were getting hectic and couldn’t get home in time to celebrate Jaejin’s birthday, telling Jaejin to just stay at home and not to come to his place.

Then why the hell did he come here for. Jaejin had a blast with fellow members, minus Jiwon, of course. And for some reasons, he booked taxi to that guy’s place. Whatever, it was a pain to call another taxi for another drive again, it wasn’t like he missed Jiwon or anything.

Entering the password and walking straight to Jiwon’s bedroom, Jaejin dunked his exhausted body onto the cold, empty bed. Looking at the familiar yet lacking-someone-celling, Jaejin sighed.

_‘Stupid old man’._

Turning his body to the side, Jaejin now noticed a weird object on the other side of the bed, where Jiwon’s usually lied. Crawling closer to it, Jaejin realized that it was his Totoro pillow, which he brought here from his home due to his frequent sleep-overs.

Surprisingly, it was holding a card. It was Jiwon’s handwritting, saying “I told you not to come. Well, just for tonight, I’ll lend you to this creepy bear”.

How many times did he tell Jiwon that Totoro was not a bear, nor creepy, geez.

Hugging the Totoro pillow tightly, Jaejin stared at the card again, pouted and threw it back to Jiwon’s side of bed.

‘ _That guy, he’s being sly again’._

Jaejin squeezed the Tororo, curled up and slowly fell asleep.

5\. Jaejin woke up when the sun wasn’t even up and the first thing he saw was a big white “I’m back” on a black background. It was a t-shirt. And he was hugging the person wearing it instead of his beloved Totoro pillow.

Jaejin didn’t need to look at the other’s face to know who that was. Nuzzling himself closer to the chest of the other guy, Jaejin realized the familiar scent that he’d been missing.

“Welcome back”, he mumbled. As a reply, the guy gave Jaejin a light pat on the back and left a kiss on his hair. This warmth was all he needed in this world, Jaejin thought.

6\. “The dorm show just get approved, what are you planning to do?” Jaejin casually asked while helping Jiwon to pull out white hair.

“I’m gonna stay with Suwon, or Jaeduk.” Jiwon said jokingly. “You know, if we stay together in the same room while Suwon and Jaeduk in the other, most of the footages gonna get censored- OUCH!!”

“Jaejin-ah, you’re gonna pluck me bald!” Jiwon freaked out as he felt Jaejin deliberatedly plucking out his non-white hair.

“Perv.” Jaejin didn’t want to apology, Jiwon deserved it, his hair too.

“I wanna stay with you, though.” After a moment of silence, Jaejin confessed. Jiwon tilted his head to look up at Jaejin.

“You can, you know? Right here. Right now.”


	2. Things Jaejin does

1\. A month later, Jaejin moved to Jiwon’s house for real, along with his 4 kitties. Jiwon had never been around with so many pets like this, Lucy alone was enough to take every of his free time. The kitties and Jiwon didn’t get along well at first, but now they were all sitting or sleeping on Jiwon’s stomach whenever he lied down on the sofa.

“They’re so fond of you now, hyung”, leaning his elbows on the sofa’s back, Jaejin smiled at the kitties and Jiwon.

“Yeah”, Jiwon chuckled. “They were troublesome at first, to be honest, but now I’ve come to dot on their mischievousness too.” Jiwon caresses Charles’s head and the black kitty crawled forward and kissed on Jiwon’s lips.

“Oh no~~ looks like someone has fallen out of our Charles’s number one spot~” Jiwon kissed the kitty back, eyes mischievously glancing at Jaejin.

The younger guy’s face darkened. Jaejin rapidly lifted the kitties away from Jiwon and put them on the ground, while he himself crawled on the sofa and rested his body against Jiwon’s.

“This spot was originally mine”, Jaejin pouted, then proceeded to leave a quick kiss on Jiwon’s lips.

Jiwon ended up bursting out laughing and hugging his big sulking kitty dearly.

2\. “Jaejin-ah, you’re heavy”, Jiwon chuckled, jokingly said. “The kitties were more lighter.”

Jaejin glared at his leader, then straightened his arms and easily pushed his own body up. Jiwon was following his lover’s every action until the guy shifted his focus downward with hands touching Jiwon’s pant zipper.

A jolt literally ran through Jiwon’s body, making goosebumps on his back.

Jaejin lowered his head and kissed on Jiwon’s boxer. After a light suck on the fabric, Jaejin looked up and smirked, with his ears turning bright red. “Normal kitties won’t be able to do this for you, you know?”

Jiwon’s brain.exe stopped working.

  
3\. “Jaejin-ah.”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Can’t you... put on some shirts, please?” Jiwon covered half of his blushed face while trying not to look at Jaejin.

“Why?” Jaejin asked, as innocently as he could sound.

“What do you mean ‘Why?’, it’s... not good! Er... for your health, yep”, Jiwon stuttered. Despite Jiwon’s effort, Jaejin’s half-naked body was still stuck in his eyes.

“Whose fault was it??” Jaejin raised his voice, heavily put the electrical iron down the plate.

“They sting so much when I put a shirt on”, the younger deliberatedly turned around and showed his upper body with swollen nipples and full of red marks to Jiwon. His tone turned somewhat menacing. 

“Don’t ever think of touching me tonight”, Jaejin hissed, then went back to ironing the clothes.

Jiwon felt deeply regretted and was now reflecting himself (or not).

  
4\. The night had fallen down quietly with Jaejin sleeping with his back turned against Jiwon. Having retuned from a long shooting, Jiwon, with his energy all drained, fell asleep as soon as his back touched the bed.

Everything was so peaceful until Jiwon suddenly sat up at 3AM. The hectic schedule from the time when SECHSKIES were still young had been affecting Jiwon’s sleeping habit even until now. He sat up, as if he was on the artist van, while still being asleep.

The movement of Jiwon sitting up and his snoring woke Jaejin up. Jaejin looked at where the commotion came and saw Jiwon’s state. He sluggishly sat up with his half-opened eyes and wrapped his hands around Jiwon, pulling his leader back to the bed.

“Jiwonie-hyung, you gotta lie down when you sleep”, Jaejin murmured, followed by a yawn, hands still wrapping around Jiwon’s shoulders so he wouldn’t suddenly sit up again. The room slowly fell back to the peaceful silence.

The next morning came and Jiwon somehow woke up too early. He was greeted by Jaejin’s bare chest first thing in the morning (not complaining) and felt Jaejin’s arm wrapping around hugging his body. Jiwon gave a sweet smile and left a long loving kiss on Jaejin’s (still full of red marks) chest. The hyung then proceeded to fall back asleep while also hugging his lover tightly.

End. (i guess xD)


End file.
